1986
← 1985 1987 → 1986 (MCMLXXXVI) was a common year starting on Wednesday of the Gregorian calendar, the 1986th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 986th year of the 2nd millennium, the 86th year of the 20th century, and the 7th year of the 1980s decade. Season 3 of Miami Vice began broadcasting on September 26, 1986. January 3 *"Out Where the Buses Don't Run" is rerun on NBC. 8 *Production begins on "Florence Italy". 10 *'"Definitely Miami" is broadcast on NBC.' 15 *Production wraps on "Florence Italy". 16 *Production begins on "French Twist". 17 *'"Yankee Dollar" is broadcast on NBC.' 24 *'"One Way Ticket" is broadcast on NBC.' 30 *Production wraps on "French Twist". 31 *'"Little Miss Dangerous" is broadcast on NBC.' *Production begins on "The Fix". February 7 *"Buddies" is rerun on NBC. *Production wraps on "The Fix". 10 *Production begins on "Payback". 14 *'"Florence Italy" is broadcast on NBC.' 21 *'"French Twist" is broadcast on NBC.' *Production wraps on "Payback". 24 *Production begins on "Free Verse". 28 *"Bushido" is rerun on NBC. March 4 *Production wraps on "Free Verse". 5 *Production begins on "Trust Fund Pirates". 7 *'"The Fix" is broadcast on NBC.' 13 *Production wraps on "Trust Fund Pirates". 14 *'"Payback" is broadcast on NBC.' *Production begins on "Sons and Lovers". 21 *"The Dutch Oven" is rerun on NBC. 23 *"The Prodigal Son" is rerun on NBC. 25 *Production wraps on "Sons and Lovers". April 4 *'"Free Verse" is broadcast on NBC.' 11 *"Bought and Paid For" is rerun on NBC. 18 *"Back in the World" is rerun on NBC. 25 *"Tale of the Goat" is rerun on NBC. May 2 *'"Trust Fund Pirates" is broadcast on NBC.' 9 *'"Sons and Lovers" is broadcast on NBC,' concluding season 2 of Miami Vice. 16 *"No Exit" is rerun on NBC. 23 *"Phil the Shill" is rerun on NBC. 30 *"Whatever Works" is rerun on NBC. June 6 *"Yankee Dollar" is rerun on NBC. *"One Way Ticket" is rerun on NBC. 7 *Production begins on "El Viejo". 13 *"Out Where the Buses Don't Run" is rerun on NBC. 20 *"Junk Love" is rerun on NBC. 30 *Production wraps on "El Viejo". July 1 *Production begins on "When Irish Eyes Are Crying". 4 *"Definitely Miami" is rerun on NBC. 11 *Production wraps on "When Irish Eyes Are Crying". *Production begins on "Shadow in the Dark". 18 *"Little Miss Dangerous" is rerun on NBC. 22 *Production wraps on "Shadow in the Dark". 24 *Production begins on "Baby Blues". 25 *"French Twist" is rerun on NBC. August 1 *"Florence Italy" is rerun on NBC. *Production wraps on "Baby Blues". 4 *Production begins on "Stone's War". 8 *"The Home Invaders" is rerun on NBC. 12 *Production wraps on "Stone's War". 13 *Production begins on "The Good Collar". 15 *"Free Verse" is rerun on NBC. 22 *"Payback" is rerun on NBC. 14 *Production begins on "The Good Collar". 25 *Production begins on "Killshot". September 4 *Production wraps on "Killshot". *Production begins on "Walk-Alone". 5 *"Trust Fund Pirates" is rerun on NBC. 12 *"Calderone's Return (Part II)" is rerun on NBC. 15 *Production wraps on "Walk-Alone". 16 *Production begins on "Better Living Through Chemistry". 19 *"Sons and Lovers" is rerun on NBC. 24 *Production wraps on "Better Living Through Chemistry". 25 *Production begins on "Forgive Us Our Debts". 26 *'"When Irish Eyes Are Crying" is broadcast on NBC,' beginning season 3 of Miami Vice. October 3 *'"Stone's War" is broadcast on NBC.' *Production wraps on "Forgive Us Our Debts". 6 *Production begins on "Down for the Count (Part I)". 10 *'"Killshot" is broadcast on NBC.' 14 *Production wraps on "Down for the Count (Part I)". 17 *'"Walk-Alone" is broadcast on NBC.' *Production begins on "Streetwise". 24 *'"The Good Collar" is broadcast on NBC.' 27 *Production wraps on"Streetwise". 29 *Production begins on "Down for the Count (Part II)". 31 *'"Shadow in the Dark" is broadcast on NBC.' November 6 *Production wraps on "Down for the Count (Part II)". 7 *'"El Viejo" is broadcast on NBC.' 10 *Production begins on "Cuba Libre". 14 *'"Better Living Through Chemistry" is broadcast on NBC.' 18 *Production wraps on "Cuba Libre". 20 *Production begins on "The Afternoon Plane". 21 *'"Baby Blues" is broadcast on NBC.' 28 *"Phil the Shill" is rerun on NBC. December 1 *Production wraps on "The Afternoon Plane". 2 *Production begins on "Duty and Honor". 5 *'"Streetwise" is broadcast on NBC.' 10 *Production wraps on "Duty and Honor". 11 *Production begins on "Theresa". 12 *'"Forgive Us Our Debts" is broadcast on NBC.' 19 *Production wraps on "Theresa". 26 *"Stone's War" is rerun on NBC. Category:Years